Feel This Moment
by Mickey Rae
Summary: Ally didn't really like Austin all that much. He'd stolen her song and used it to get famous. Though, when Austin made his way through the club towards her, she had to try and control the fluttering in her heart. And then, almost like a dream, he dropped his lips onto hers. ONESHOT.


**Hey everyone! I'm Mickey Rae :P This is my first ever Austin and Ally fic! I got this idea from a story I bought on iTunes and I knew it was the perfect idea for Austin and Ally. I have to say that this is the _absolute_ smuttiest fic I've ever written, but it is also one of my favorites! Hope you all enjoy :)**

**P.S. A good song to listen too while reading this is 'Too Close' by Alex Clare. It really seems to fit the mood later on in the story (Spoiler Alert!) ;)  
**

* * *

Ally sat at the bar of the teen club, waiting. Her supposed blind date was supposed to have met her forty minutes ago; she knew she should've left twenty minutes ago. For some reason she waited, the little voice in her head wouldn't let her go. The bartender slid a glass of coke across the mahogany, nodding to someone behind her. She swiveled on the stool. A tall boy, around the age of seventeen she figured, made his way through a group of girls, headed towards her.

It was at that moment that Ally recognized the boy. He went to her school, and he was the most popular kid there. He was an overnight internet music sensation after all. Every girl in the school, hell, the city, had a crush on him. Except her.

It had been just over a year before that he had walked into the practice room at her Dad's music store and listened to her play one of her original songs. The next day, her best friend, Trish, had showed her that he had stolen her song and used it to get famous. And he'd taken all the credit.

Ally wasn't usually the kind of girl that held grudges, but in that case, she had never let it go.

A pair of wild, deep-set, passionate, blue eyes locked on her brown ones. The rest of his face blurred as she held his gaze. He advanced, in slow motion, wading through people as he crossed the bar and invaded her personal space. A subtle hint of lily and iris mingled with the heady, manly scent of him.

"Austin." she said dully, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared hard and cold at the boy in front of her.

"…Play along."

She barely had time to register his words. Her head tilted back automatically as he stopped in front of her and dropped his mouth to hers. It didn't even occur to her to stop him or push him away.

His tender, full, pink lips parted hers and one of his arms closed around her ribcage, gripping the opposite shoulder blade. A zip of electricity shot from his lips, through her entire body. Ally's arm curled around his shoulders. She slid across the stool, sinking into his embrace. His velvety tongue swept across her full bottom lip and dipped into her mouth.

She ran the fingers of her free hand over his glassy smooth, chiseled jaw and rounded his head. His arm tightened, pressing her chest into his. Ally gasped into his mouth, and Austin took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

His skilled tongue twisted, coaxing hers into his mouth. He drew her closer, into a hard, desperate French kiss.

He shifted, drawing back slightly. She thought he would end the kiss, but he didn't. Austin pelted her with a series of scorching, open-mouthed kisses as he angled his head to the other side. His fingers threaded into her upswept caramel hair.

Ally pressed her thighs together, trying to hinder the gush of moisture, but the move didn't help.

Again, he drew back, but didn't break the kiss.

His bottom lip grazed hers; his tongue plunged back into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, submitting to the continued plunder of his tongue. It almost seemed like he knew he needed to end this now, whatever game he played with the woman was over, but he didn't stop their kiss… or he couldn't.

Both his hands came up, cupping her jaw. Slowly, and with much effort, he tore his mouth from hers. He took a ragged breath and swallowed hard, meeting her eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment, but neither of them said anything. Her eyes rolled over his face. Along with the amazing gem-colored eyes, smooth, tawny skin stretched over near perfect bone structure. His platinum blond hair was tousled in the perfect manor. His full, rosy lips parted, and his wicked tongue came out and swept across his bottom lip.

"Thanks for the save…"

_Right, that's what I was doing this for_, she thought.

He stepped back, smoothing out his charcoal blazer and the plain, striped red shirt he wore underneath. Austin was the calm, collected, confident guy who roamed around, and got anything he wanted from anyone he wanted, so clearly he hadn't anticipated what happened next.

"Austin Moon thanking someone? That's a first." Ally scoffed and stood up from the stool, smoothing out her deep red dress. Just before she walked away, she caught the look in his eye. He was obviously taken aback by her sudden rude comment.

She had taken only three long strides before a hand found grip on her left forearm. Knowing it was Austin, she let him pull her back around to face him. His mouth hung open slightly as he searched for the right words.

Ally lifted an eyebrow at him. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Hesitantly, he shook his head, his blond hair flipping around slightly as he did so.

"Well then let me remind you," she said with fake sweetness. Then she opened up her mouth and let the soft tune flow from her throat. "You don't know know know, my name name name, I'm gonna make make make you do a double take." She sang the song how she had originally planned it to sound like.

Austin's eyebrows were furrowed deeply as a faded memory passed through his mind.

After another moment of analyzing, his eyes widened in pure, utter shock. "T-The girl from the music store! Wait? That was your song? I thought I came up with it!" Now he was panicking, a hand flying up to his forehead as if the memory hurt.

"Well you didn't!" Without another word, Ally pushed past him - purposely bumping into him on the way - and headed towards the door.

"Ally! Wait!" she froze at the sound of her name rolling off of his tongue. It sounded so...sexy. All She could think was that she wanted him to say it again...

Wait! What was she thinking? She hated this guy!

Yet Ally found that she couldn't help herself from turning around to meet his gaze. "You remember my name." She answered slowly.

A smile tugged at the edges on his lips. "I don't think it's possible the forget the name of beautiful girl such as yourself." he replied. Ally looked deep into his eyes, trying to find any sign of a lie. Yet all she found was truth hidden behind his gaze. He pulled her out of her thoughts as he cleared his throat and began talking once more. "Look, Ally. I'm really sorry that I stole your song. I want to make it up to you."

An eyebrow rose and she pursed her lips. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

He bit his lip between his teeth and broke their gaze, looking anywhere but at her. "Let me...make you dinner." Ally looked at him in surprise, blinking. "Come on, please, it's the only thing I can do for you right now. Just...we'll talk about it over dinner." He gave her a pleading look and Ally's heart fluttered at the sight.

She knew that she should have said no. She knew that it was only asking for trouble. There was just something about the way he gazed at her, the look in his eyes, and she'd answered him before she could even think, "Alright."

Austin's deadly smile rose on his face, turning up the corners of his lips. He took her by the hand and lead her out of the club. A shot of sparks flew up her arm and didn't disappear until he let go of her once again. She watched him as he stepped off the curb, hailing a taxi. Then he turned to her. "You sure?" he asked. "I don't want to force you into anything."

She couldn't help but smile at his words. Even though he was a shallow, I'm-better-than-you-are kind of guy, he had enough gentleman in him to give her an 'out' of the situation, so to speak.

So she nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Ally knew that this was stupid, and she didn't understand why she was being so kind to him. He had stolen her song! Ally could only blame it on her personality. Ally was the kind of girl that gave people second chances when she - and everyone else - knew for a fact that they didn't deserve them. That was a trait she inherited from her mother. Or at least, that was what her father told her.

A yellow cab pulled up in front of the two. Austin opened the car door and held it open. She still had a chance to leave.

Instead, she found her legs carrying her to the door and stepping inside the small vehicle. Austin climbed in behind her, shut the door, and gave the cabbie the address.

Ally thought about her friend, Trish, and what she would have thought about what she was doing right now. Trish, being Trish, would have screamed in delight and told Ally that she was about to have a one night stand. Why else would he invite her over to his house for dinner?

But this, this was Austin Moon, _superstar_. Why would he ever want to sleep with little old Ally Dawson?

That got Ally thinking. What if he was the kind of guy who did this every night? Took another girl home, slept with her, then dumped her the next day?

_Ally, calm down, this isn't even a one night stand! You don't care about him anyways!_

Ally listened to her inner voice and tried to calm herself down, but it worked to no avail.

Austin nudged her arm lightly with his own. "You look nervous, are you okay?" he asked.

Ally turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, uh - just a lot on my mind."

Austin gave her a scrutinizing look, before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. Blush rose on his cheeks. Ally knew instantly that he had basically read her mind. "Oh...Ally, I'm sorry! I mean, first I make out with you for no reason and then ask you to come back to my house with me? This seems really bad doesn't it?"

Ally couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth. "Yeah, little bit." She lifted her thumb and forefinger and held them an inch apart.

Austin let out a small, nervous chuckle. "Oh my god. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem that way." Austin bit his lip. "A-Ally...just so we're clear...I've never brought a girl home with me before, well at least, not to...you know...sleep with her."

For some reason, those words sent a wave of relief over Ally. "Well, that makes me feel a little better. You know, now that I know you're not planning to rape me." Both chuckled once more before they started falling into an awkward silence, something that Ally really didn't want, so she changed the subject. "So...why did you kiss me anyway? Was it because of some crazy girl?"

Ally noticed the way Austin tensed up at the question. "Well...yeah. I mean, we were kind of going out a couple months back, but I broke it off when I realized that it wasn't working. She's been following me around ever since, trying to get back with me. I had to show her that I was truly over her, and...you were the first girl I saw."

Ally bit her lip. "Hmm, so now she's just a stalker?"

Austin chuckled, his tense form finally relaxing. "Pretty much. I think she'll be leaving me alone now." His eyes moved up to meet hers and she could easily see the curious expression in them. "Why were at the club tonight? You know, by yourself?" he asked.

Ally shrugged. "I got stood up."

Austin's eyes widened in complete and utter disbelief. "Has the guy ever seen you before?"

Ally rolled her eyes but couldn't help a smile. "Blind date. He's a friend of a friend." She replied.

"We'll, just so you know, that guy is crazy for not giving you a chance."

She smiled and bit her lip. "Thanks Austin."

The cab stopped in front of the gate of a large mansion. Austin paid the cabbie and stepped out, offering a hand to Ally once she slipped out as well. Ally smiled and took his hand, and he lead her to the large, metal gate. She watched as Austin, with his free hand, flipped open a flap, revealing a pad lock. She looked away as he typed in the numbers, so she wasn't invading his privacy.

She heard a click and the gate swung open, showing Ally, for the first time, the giant white house that was settled behind it. She couldn't help but gaze up at it in amazement. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised that this was Austin's home.

Austin lead her down the long driveway and up the smooth stairs to the front door. He pulled out a key from his pocket and stuck it into the lock. He opened the door, gesturing for her to go in. Ally stepped into the house, shrugging off her black blazer coat and stepping out of her black heels. She turned around and noticed, now that she didn't have the couple inches given with the heels, Austin was a good head taller than her.

Austin seemed to notice this too, because he quickly decided to make a joke of it. His smile suddenly faded and he looked over her head. "Ally? Ally, where did you go?"

Ally slapped his chest, causing him to fall into a fit of laughter. "I believe you said something about making me dinner?"

Austin calmed down his laughing and nodded. He took her through the house until they finally reached the kitchen. Ally took a seat at the island, while Austin started running around the kitchen. After a minute, he took his blazer off and tossed it to the back of the couch in the next room. He rolled the sleeves of his striped shirt up to his elbows.

Austin tended to a pot with creamy tomato sauce, stirring with one hand, and managed to pour pasta into a second pot with the other. "Hey Ally, would you like some wine?"

She thought about it for a moment. Ally had only ever had wine on special occasions with her family around. Knowing Austin, she knew he wouldn't have cheap wine, but only the finest in the world. "Um...sure." she finally replied.

Austin smiled and looked up at her for a moment. "Do you mind grabbing it for me? It's just down the hall. Last door on the left." he said, nodding to a hallway.

Ally nodded and walked down the long hallway until she finally reached the last door. She opened it up and was hit with the sweet, slightly bitter smell of wine. Yep, she was definitely in the right place.

She walked into the room and realized that this was what the Moons' used as a wine cellar. She picked out a bottle and left the room, taking care to close the door behind her. When she returned to the kitchen, she saw that Austin was still busy preparing the meal. She set the bottle down on the counter and went searching for some wine glasses. She pulled two out and set them next to the wine bottle.

"So where are your parents?" Ally asked.

Austin didn't look up from his cooking as he answered her. "Their out of town for the weekend." Then finally, he met her eyes. "Can you open a wine bottle?" Austin asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "I think I can manage." she added sarcastically.

He handed her the corkscrew, "Good. I like that in a girl." he playfully winked at her.

Ally rolled her eyes and opened the bottle of wine. When it was opened, she poured it carefully into the two glasses.

Austin came around the island, two plates in his hand, filled with yummy looking pasta. "Dinner, is served." he said as he placed them down and took a seat beside Ally.

Ally took a bite of the al dente pasta, savoring the flavor. The taste surprised her, and her eyes widened in shock. "On my God, this is amazing!" she told Austin. "You know, I love a guy who can cook." now she winked at him.

He just chuckled at her. "Thanks." then his smile faded. "Look Ally," she looked up to meet his serious gaze. "I'm really sorry about stealing your song. I honestly thought that I was the one that wrote it. If you want, I can tell everyone that you were the one that wrote it." Ally opened her mouth to say something, but Austin cut her off. "And I want to do this. You deserve it Ally, your songs are amazing."

Ally smiled up at him. "That's really sweet of you Austin, and that would be nice."

Austin nodded and then bit his lip. "So, Ally, I know we don't really know each other, but...my fans have been begging me to write another song. And I've tried, believe me. I was just wondering if you maybe...wanted to be my partner?"

"What do you mean?" Ally asked curiously.

"Well, Ally, you're an amazing song writer with stage fright, and I'm a performer that has no idea how to write a song. Together, I mean, we could be great."

Ally bit her lip as she thought. It was her dream to become a famous song writer, and with Austin, her dream would come true. "You really mean it, don't you?" Ally said.

Austin nodded. "Honestly, I want you to be there by my side through everything. I mean, you're perfect Ally."

"Y-You think I'm perfect?" she asked, surprised to say the least.

They're dinner had been long since forgotten; they had become too caught up in their conversation.

Now, they were staring into each others eyes, while Austin finally managed a nod of his head. He leaned his elbow on the counter, bumping a small remote. A slow song began blasting through the house, and Austin smiled. "Ally, will you dance with me?"

"Um..." she stuttered, "I-I can't dance."

"It's okay, I'll teach you." Austin held out a hand to her, and with a smile, she took it. He lead her to the center of the room and placed his hands on her waist. Ally's hands moved up his chest almost on their own, wrapping around his neck.

As they swayed to the music, his hands crept up her back, bringing her closer to him. She lifted her head and slowly met his eyes, surrendering to the pull between them. Austin dropped his head and his lips come down, crushing hers.

The tidal wave of need that had been building up between them all evening peaked and broke.

Her entire body melted against him, giving in to his lips, his touch. His tongue twisted around hers, drawing her deeper into the kiss. She noticed that he tasted greatly like the wine they had just been drinking, and it was a taste she quite enjoyed.

Austin broke the kiss, panting. "What are we doing?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm really enjoying it." Ally admitted.

"Me too."

"Should we keep going?" she asked him.

"Yes."

With the music still echoing around them, Austin pushed Ally against the nearest wall. His hands quickly drifted down to her thighs, giving them a squeeze. Ally lifted her legs and wrapped them around his slim waist, sliding up his body. Her hands cupped his face as she twisted her head to the side and roughly kissed him. Austin lifted the skirt of her dress over her hips.

All Ally could feel was his lips crushed against hers and his hands that kept moving to different places on her body. He went from her back, down her sides, then stroked her upper legs, and then he would repeat the actions all over again. He was careful to keep away from the places that she really wanted him to touch her and she began throbbing between her thighs.

"Austin, if you don't touch me right now, I'll fucking kill you." she said fiercely against his mouth.

Austin chuckled, "You're so hot when you talk dirty."

"Bedroom. Now." Ally clung tighter to Austin as he began walking and moved her lips down to his neck. She bit down on his neck, hard, causing him to gasp and stumble in his steps. He kept moving once Ally circled her tongue around the wound, soothing it.

The next thing she knew, her back was in the mattress and Austin was crawling on top of her. "I'm going to make you fucking come like you've never come before." he said roughly in her ear. The sound of his voice, so husky and deep, almost a growl, turned her on more than she already was.

Austin wasted no time as he gripped the hem of her dress in his large hands and lifted it up and over her head, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Ally silently thanked God that she wore her sexiest bra and panties tonight. Austin stared at her for a moment before meeting her mouth in a hot, hungry kiss. His hands traveled down from her neck to her chest. He cupped her bra covered breasts in his hands and gave them a light, teasing squeeze. Ally moaned out airily in response to his ministrations.

Austin slipped his arms around her back and fumbled with the hook of her bra. Ally giggled softly and whispered against his lips, "Let me help you with that." she reached around behind her and unhooked her bra. Austin chuckled and shook his head before connecting their lips once more. His hands moved the thin rose straps down her milky arms until the cups fell and exposed her completely to him.

The old Ally would have been completely and utterly embarrassed letting him see the way she was, but this new Ally, whom she had only discovered tonight, felt more confident as his eyes roamed over her body. She watched as they widened slightly, his mouth opening as he licked his lips. Ally felt a heat gathering in her core. The look in his eyes, so lustful, turned her on more than anything ever had before.

Then, his mouth was on hers again, devouring it thoroughly. After a minute, his lips left hers and let them trail down her body, kissing every spot he could. He glided his soft lips over her toned stomach, letting his tongue dart out and touch her skin at times. As his lips got lower and lower, Ally's breathing became more rapid and heavy.

Her eyes shut tight, her mouth slightly parted, as she enjoyed the feel of his lips against her skin. He began kissing the insides of her thighs, causing her back to arch up off of the bed and into the warm air. Austin, frustrated with the material blocking him from what he wanted, ripped her panties away from her body with his hands. For just a moment, her stared at her womanhood, taking her in completely. Her aroma filled his nostrils, and caused his eyes to roll to the back of his head. She smelled so sweet, and at that moment, all he wanted to know was what she tasted like. So, without another thought, he leaned down and kissed her just under her dark brown patch of curls. Ally jumped at the movement and gasped, causing her body to squirm, so Austin used his arms to lock her hips and knees down. He continued to kiss her just like it was her own soft lips.

Austin darted his tongue out and sunk it deep into her. Ally fisted his hair in her hands, pulling roughly on the strands. A half moan, half scream came out of her mouth in the most amazing sound he had ever heard. Austin could feel his dick getting harder by the second, but he didn't care, all he wanted was to make Ally scream out his name again.

"Oh fuck." she all but groaned as her hands pulled at his locks of golden hair. Austin continued to tongue her until he could feel her shaking beneath him. Then he pulled away altogether, earning a whimper from the girl beneath him. He crawled back up her body and captured her lips with his, wanting her to taste herself. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked his lips, wiping her juices clean. "Mmmm." she hummed against his mouth.

Austin's large hand cupped her bare breast, while the other was against the mattress, holding himself up over her. He massaged her mound and pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Then, his hand dropped from her breast to her leg, and slid up her inner thigh. His lips continued to move roughly over hers. Austin's adventurous hand slipped higher, his fingers quickly finding her swollen clit. Ally gasped at the movement, which only encouraged him to keep going. His fingers parted her folds and circled around her.

Ally moaned and arched her back in response. As his skilled fingers slipped inside of her, she let her hand slide under the thin fabric of his t-shirt and scraped her fingernails over his toned stomach. He growled lowly against her lips. Austin continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her soaking pussy as she moved to cup his rigid cock through his jeans. Even then she could tell that he was _massive_.

Quickly, Ally's walls tightened around his fingers, and he could tell that she was close. Just as she was about to go over the edge, he removed his fingers, making her growl underneath him. "Fuck you." Ally breathed heavily against his lips.

Austin just smirked in reply. Then, Ally pushed against his chest, breaking the contact of their lips. He sat up and she followed quickly, taking the hem of his shirt in her hands. She lifted it over his head easily and tossed it to the floor next to her own. Ally turned them around and pushed Austin forcefully back onto the mattress. She straddled him and smirked. Now she was the dominant one.

Her hands worked at the zipper of his jeans before she shoved her hand into his pants. She curled her fingers around his swollen shaft and freed him from the restricting fabrics. Ally kissed down his chest, licking and nipping her way down his abdomen. She slid herself down his body and tugged the dark jeans and boxer briefs down his legs slowly, tauntingly. Once they were off, she kissed his thighs all the way up to the base of his dick. She slipped her mouth up the monster and took him fully into her mouth. Ally started sucking him up and down, listening intently to the growls Austin was letting loose.

Quickly, she felt him throbbing and hard, as his hands gripped the bed sheets, and she knew that he was so very close to coming. Austin was panting beneath her, speaking sweet nothings and begging her to finish him off.

But she had different plans.

Ally withdrew and heard Austin whimper in protest. "Ally, what the fuck?" he all but screamed at her.

A grin spilled across her lips and she climbed up his body, swaying her hips teasingly while staring him down. Austin thought her movements were close to that of a cat stalking it's prey. Her eyes, locked with his, were filled with lust and desire, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless when he saw them.

Ally straddled him but made sure to keep her body away from where she knew he really wanted to be touched. She let her mouth hover over his gorgeous, full lips before she felt him grip her hair and closed the space between them. His kisses were hard and passionate, and he kept his hands on the back of her head so she couldn't pull away.

Her lips left his and traveled back down to his neck, where she nuzzled the junction where his shoulder met his throat. "Shit!" Austin shouted as Ally bit down roughly on his neck. Her hands were wandering all over his body - scraping over his chest, squeezing his ass - and he was sure he was officially going crazy. He needed to come and he needed to come now. "Ally...Ally please..." he begged as she continued to devour his neck.

Her lips moved back up his neck and she whispered tauntingly in his ear, "Please what?"

"You know what." he replied, frustrated.

She smirked. "I want to hear you say it." she nibbled on his earlobe and that was what drove him over the edge.

He took her by the waist and rolled them over so he was on top once more. "I want to _fuck_ you Ally. _So. Hard_." he replied, staring her deep in the eyes.

Her grin widened. "Then do it."

Austin reached over to his bedside table and took out a condom from one of the drawers, quickly slipping it on his dick. "I won't be gentle, you know." he whispered huskily to her as he lined himself up with her entrance.

"Who said I wanted you to be?" Ally grinned and smashed their lips together once more as Austin trust himself deep inside of her. She gasped out shakily into his mouth and then pushed her tongue against his. She was so tight around him, Austin was sure that she was a virgin, so for the first few minutes he didn't move and just kissed her senseless. Ally was the first to move her hips again, rolling them up to meet his. She moaned loudly and Austin began a slow pace.

That slow pace didn't last very long. Within a minute, Austin was fucking her roughly, turned on by the gasps she gave every time he hit her g-spot. Ally felt the coil in her stomach and knew that she was already coming close to being finished off. Austin didn't take it easy on her, but the fact that he was so...harsh, actually made the whole thing all the more enjoyable.

"Fuck! Ally!" Austin was rapidly thrusting into her now, and she was squirming beneath him.

"Ugh! Austin!" And with those words, she came, her body going limp completely. Austin shouted her name as he came and struggled to keep himself above her with his arms. As he came down from his high, he slipped out of her and fell down next to her body, both of them panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"That was fucking insane." Austin breathed, gripping Ally's waist and pulling her body closer to his own.

Ally snuggled closer to his chest and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her neck. Both were too tired to do much more than that, but it still felt damn good. "No wonder people get sex addictions. That was amazing."

Austin chuckled against her throat and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "So, you still want to be my music partner, even after...that?" he asked, suddenly shy.

Ally smiled sweetly and rolled her eyes. "Of course dummy."

Austin grinned back. "So what does this make us?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Fuck buddies?" she nuzzled his neck.

Austin made a small sound a disagreement. "I'd rather you be my girlfriend."

"Why's that?"

Austin smirked. "So I know that I'm the only who will get to fuck you." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "And I think that you're a great person. I really want to be with you."

Ally bit her lip, looking at him unsurely. "A-Are you sure, Austin? I mean, we only really just met-"

"Then how about we take it slower." Austin smiled. "Ally, would you like to go to the movies this Saturday with me?"

Ally pretended to think about it. "Hmm. I guess so." she broke out into a grin and brought her lips up to meet his. "But can we go slow tomorrow, I'm kinda craving a round two."

The look on Austin's face was smug as he pushed Ally back into the mattress beneath him.

* * *

**FIN.**

**What did you guys think? I know the characters were a lot OOC but I thought it was a great concept for these two :) Anyways, I really appreciate reviews and critiques. I want to get better with my writing so please be honest. Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
